The Way You Are
by Koakuma Tsuri
Summary: 20/100 Stripes. Angeal decides it's time for a change. Genesis/Angeal. AU. Semi-crack...


20/100 Stripes. Genesis/Angeal.  
Firstly, any EMOs out there, might take a teeny bit of offence to this, for that I am sorry, but this is my AU interpretation of Genesis and...well...

* * *

**Stripes**

The Way You Are

"What-The-Hell...Are you wearing?!" The young redhead cried. Azure eyes frantically scanned up and down his best friend's body. He wore a look of pure distain and shock, arms extended and gloved hands wide open on his lap.

Angeal shrugged and sat down, noticing how Genesis slid away so there were a good few inches between them.

"You are aware of the fact that you look like a complete and utter idiot?"

The black haired teen glanced down him self. Beaten up black canvas shoes kicked at a few pebbles on the ground, emerging from stone-washed drainpipe jeans, ripped and fraying with the addition of stains from last night's dinner on his thighs. He topped off with a skin-tight pink cotton shirt under a black and white striped hoodie that was a couple sizes too big. He failed to see what as 'idiotic' about it. More like 'victim of a terrible fashion trend' but… then again, Genesis always did know more about fashion.

"You look like one of them…" Genesis pointed with his black-gloved hand at a bunch of teenagers that were gathered around the base of a tree, black and blonde hair, tight clothes and embellished with more brand names than a Formula 1 racing car. "An emo…" The redhead's face was actually, well and truly disgusted.

With blue eyes darting between his friend and the group, Angeal struggled to see much of a difference between the two. Genesis wore tight clothes, more leather than grubby jeans and enough jewellery to sink a ship, (by some alternative designer that no one had heard of) from over seas somewhere. As well as the fact that the older boy actually wore _make-up_ (most of the time his mother's…), yet, Genesis always insisted he wasn't 'one of those lot'.  
_"I'm a Goth… but I'm a different kind of Goth…"_

"Says the one who writes **poetry**," Angeal said, tone playful, but bitter.

Cerulean eyes narrowed into a deadly glare. "At least I don't look like a road crossing," He lifted his chin and glanced away in distain.

"No, you look like a road accident."

"What?"

"You wear so much red all the time,"

"Red is my colour. It goes with my skin tone, eyes and hair." He replied simply, as if Angeal was stupid, which when it came to fashion, he quite blatantly was.

After a few minutes of silence, the redhead lunged forwards and sighed. "So why are you dressed like that?"

Angeal laid back, arms running along the length of the back of the park bench on which they sat. "I just got sick of it," he muttered, earning a questioning look from his older boy. "For too long I've just been known a 'that guy who hangs around with Genesis',"

"So you're trying to become someone else?"

Angeal shrugged. "I guess," He watched as a smirk grew across Genesis' pretty pale face.

"How about, you go from being 'that boy' to my boyfriend?"

Visibly shocked, Angeal spluttered "What?"

Visibly _insulted_, Genesis spluttered "Why not?!" He turned to face his friend fully. "We've kissed before… We've been leading up to this…"

Contemplating, all the younger boy could do was nod, until he smiled. "I accept your terms,"

Overcome by a warm, excited smile, Genesis, without thinking, leant forwards to press his lips again Angeal's, but at the last minute, remembered what his friend was dressed like. He jumped back again, pulling his leather coat clear of the 'emo kid'. "Not until you get changed," He said with a slight laugh at Angeal's bewildered expression.

Rolling his eyes, Angeal shrugged again, pulling awkwardly at the hoodie, so it wouldn't hang in such an uncomfortable manner. He was about to stand when Genesis's hand cupped around his chin gingerly. "Angeal," He said softly, in a tone that commanded instant attention, simply because it was so tender.

Looking up, the black haired teen saw the sweetness that was written into Genesis' expression, how the next words from those beautifully shaped lips would be so romantic and so gentle, it would bring anyone to tears. "Don't change, because I love you the way you are,"


End file.
